Zone
A Zone is a term that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Each Zone is broken down into a number of "Acts", finishing point. This is a term used on Earth for other dimensions and universes besides the Prime Zone. Both local science and mysticism have been successful at enabling other-dimensional travel, so travel to zones and visitors from zones, while not common, are not considered unusual. The term "Zone" can also refer to various areas on Sonic's World itself, such as the Green Hill Zone. Description Dimensions Dimensions are parallel or alternate universes with the same physical properties as the Prime Zone, but with a different history. Alternate zones can be similar to Sonic's World (such as the Sol Zone) or quite different (like the Distant Abyss Zone). Alternate zones can also be accessed by various means. Collectively, all of the alternate zones are sometimes called the multiverse. Genesis Portals are gateways which exist between alternate realities, allowing visitors to travel through the dimensional barriers. They were revealed to be the results of the Multiverse collapsing in on itself and rebooting; tearing holes in the fabric of spacetime.Sonic/Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2015, "Sonic Comic Origins: Into the Unknown"''Sonic Universe'' #75, "Fury" Regions The surface of Earth-and that of Angel Island-is divided into numerous areas named Zones, though there are areas that are not designated as such. Another major exception is cities, which are thought of as independent areas. Examples of regional Zones include Westside Island's Wood Zone; Pumpkin Hill Zone; and Angel Island's Launch Base Zone.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #253, "Countdown to Chaos Part One: The Builder"''Sonic Universe'' #63, "The Great Chaos Caper Part One: On the Hunt" List of Zones Alternate reality zones *Burning Ruin Zone *Chaotic Inferno Zone *Distant Abyss Zone *Earth (Mega Man's World) (located outside of Sonic's multiverse) *Moebius *No Zone *Prime Zone *Sol Zone *Sonic Boom World *[[World of Alex Kidd|World of Alex Kidd]] *[[World of Breath of Fire III|World of Breath of Fire III]] *[[World of Billy Hatcher|World of Billy Hatcher]] *[[World of Ghosts 'n Goblins|World of Ghosts 'n Goblins]] *[[World of Golden Axe|World of Golden Axe]] *[[World of Monster Hunter|World of Monster Hunter]] *[[World of NiGHTS into Dreams...|World of NiGHTS into Dreams...]] *[[World of Panzer Dragoon|World of Panzer Dragoon]] *[[World of Ōkami|World of Ōkami]] *[[World of Skies of Arcadia|World of Skies of Arcadia]] *[[World of Street Fighter|World of Street Fighter]] *[[World of Viewtiful Joe|World of Viewtiful Joe]] Future zone Pocket zones Named pocket zones *Collision Chaos Zone *Flicky Zone *Hall of Limbo *Maginary World *Mirror Zone *Negative Reality *Neutral Zone *Special Zone (formerly known as the Zone of Silence) **Void *Stardust Speedway Zone *Unknown Zone *Twilight Cage (also called the Twilight Zone) *Virtual Zone *Skull Egg Zone Regions *Aquatic Mine Zone *Arid Sands Zone *Atomic Destroyer Zone *Azure Lake Zone *Blue Coast Zone *Carnival Night Zone *Cascade Temple Zone *Casino Night Zone *Casino Paradise Zone *Casino Street Zone *Chemical Plant Zone *Collision Chaos *Cool Edge Zone *Crystal Desert Zone *Emerald Hill Zone *Final Zone *Flower Park Zone *Glitter Peak Zone *Green Hill Zone *Green Seaside Zone *Haunted Depths Zone *Hidden Palace Zone (Angel Island) *Hidden Palace Zone (Westside Island) *IceCap Zone *Labyrinth Zone *Launch Base Zone *Marble Garden Zone *Marble Zone *Metropolis Zone *Mushroom Hill Zone *Mystic Cave Zone *Oil Ocean Zone *Palmtree Panic *Pumpkin Hill Zone *Quartz Quadrant *Rail Canyon Zone *Red Mountain Zone *Red Outback Zone *Robotnik Winter Zone *Rocky Jungle Zone *Royal Hills Zone *Sand Hill Zone *Sandopolis Zone *Savannah Citadel Zone *Scrambled Egg Zone *Scrap Brain Zone *Sky Rail Zone *Sky Sanctuary *Soleanna Forest Zone *Spring Yard Zone *Star Light Zone *Stardust Speedway *Stone Stormlands Zone *Thunder Plains Zone *Tidal Tempest *Underground Zone *Wacky Workbench *Wood Zone References